Amor de hermanos y algo mas
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Este fic trata de la pareja Illumi x Killua, el amor imposible e incomprendido hace que se unan aun mas, juntos entenderán los sentimientos del otro y resolverán todo obstáculo que se les enfrente.. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**aloh!, aqui les traigo este fic que trata de la pareja illumixkillua, incesto... donde? jaja,y este fic esta situado antes de que killua conociera a gon, y pues a leer! n.n**

killua era un chico normal..., bueno si quitas el echo de que provenga de una familia de asesinos profecionales, la vida de killua es muy solitaria, los pocos amigos que tiene le tienen miedo, y no a el, si no a su hermano mayor illumi, el colegio cada ves le parecia mas pesado, y no por las tareas ni nada de eso, si no que illumi lo acosaba todo el tiempo, desde que entra y sale del colegio, illumi lo lleva y lo trae, el problema es que no se va como todos los demas, si no que se queda en el patio observandole todo de tiempo, respondiendo por el, avergonzandolo y de mas...

-hey killua!- hablo yuta, un amigo de killua

-yuta, que paso?-

-te parece si vamos a mi casa despues de clases? estaremos solos- dijo poniendo su cara sexy... segun el..

-jajajaja, claro por que no?- killua sabia que era una broma, despues de todo, asi se trataban los amigos...

-bien, invitaria a los demas pero, ya no estariamos los dos solos-

derrepente un illumi salvaje aparece de entre los arbustos..

-kill, no puedes ir, no te dejo-

-waaaa, pero que sustooo!- dijo yuta callendo al suelo.

-eh?, pero por que?, solo iremos a su casa a jugar!-

-s-si no tiene por que preocuparse jeje- dijo yuta con una gota de sudor en su frente..

-simplemente no puedes ir, no me importa que es lo que vayan a hacer-

-me ignoro por completo T.T-

-pero eso es injusto!, ya acabe mis deberes y no tengo entrenamiento en casa!-

-bueno, sera otro dia killua, te, te veo en clase...-

- no podras ir tanpoco ese dia..-

-eh?-

una ves saliendo de clases..

-hey killua, oye me dijo yuta que no iras..-

-mi hermano no me dejo, lo siento kasemaru tendran que seguir la fiesta sin mi-

- eso no es problema jajajaja-

-jajaja tienes razon- killua vio a illumi en la salida de brazos cruzados, y aunque su queriado acosador, digo hermano era inexpresivo, podia notar cuando estaba molesto..-bueno, me tengo que ir, adios!-

- si, nos vemos!-

killua se subio a el carro, junto con illumi...

-por que no puedo salir con mis amigos?-

-por que no te dejo-

killua no queria insistir, ya que su hermano enojado era un peligro, pero tenia que reclamar por su libertar..

-pero, por que? son solo un par de horas..- al no obtener respuesta de illumi, decidio dejar el tema y una ves llegando a casa se dio una ducha y se metio a la cama, estaba cansado, el dia de hoy habia sido muy pesado, y perder contra su hermano simplemente lo desgasto, ahora solo necesitava descansar, el dia seria mejor mañana...

**aloh!, que les parecio? espero y les guste, bueno esperen el proximo capitulo, dejen sus reviews con ideas o arreglos etc, nos vemos kasamy-kun byebye n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloh!, eh aquí el 2do capitulo!, perdonen la espera!, y bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos abajo! a leer...**

La mañana había llegado y con el dulce cantar de los pajarillos resonó la alarma de Killua anunciando consigo que era tarde, en cuanto el albino abrió los ojos se levanto rápidamente para arreglarse..

- maldición! llegare tarde a la escuela..- decía con los pantalones a la rodillas y un pan a medio morder - tengo que despertar a mi hermano...pero- Killua se encontraba de la puerta del cuarto de Illumi preguntándose si debía entrar - siempre que entro a su cuarto estoy en peligro..- el albino puso una cara de disgusto al recordar todas aquellas veces en las que su hermano mayor lo "atacaba" en su cuarto - esas veces tuve suerte de escapar pero ahora que esta enojado por lo de Yuta dudo que tenga una consideración con migo..- después de pensar unos momentos Killua decidió alejarse - mejor le pediré a Gotho que me lleve - en cuanto retrocedio un paso Illumi salio de la habitación...

- hola Kill - Illumi realizo un saludo antes de jalar a su hermanito dentro..

- I-Illumi, pensé que no estabas de-despierto - el albino soltó una risa nerviosa para después desviar la mirada dándose cuenta de que ya estaba en la habitación..

- de.. de todas formas, tenemos que irnos o llegare tarde- al momento en que Killua toco la perilla de la puerta ahora cerrada la mano de Illumi choco con esta evitando que se abriera

- vamos Kill, nunca es tarde para esto - el mayor le planto un beso al albino tomando su barbilla y dándole vuelta a su cuerpo para evitar que este saliera

Killua forzó la separación empujando a el mayor y retomando el aire..

- I-Illumi, vo-voy a llegar tarde - al moverse hacia atrás Killua choco con la puerta, viendo esto su hermano lo acorralo tomando de sus muñecas y poniéndolas contra la puerta, mientras que su pierna subía por la entre pierna de el albino para al final darle por segunda ves el beso que tanto anhelaba, la pierna de Illumi subía cada ves mas , mientras que sus besos se paseaban por el cuello de Killua dejando finas marcas por donde pasaban..

- va-vasta!, I-Illumi!...para!-

Killua había caído de la cama junto con una almohada..

- to-todo fue un sueño..- dijo en voz alta y con la respiración agitada, al reaccionar se recargo en su cama para poder ponerse de pie, lo cual fue en vano, ya que volvió a caer al ver a su hermano mayor parado tetricamente en el portal de su cuarto

- waaa!, a-aniki que estas haciendo aquí? - Illumi le ofreció su mano a Killua y una ves estando en la cama

- solo quería dormir aquí - el inexpresivo Illumi se recostó cobijándose y abrazando a su hermanito quedo dormido, por otra parte Killua aun se recuperaba, el haber tenido ese sueño y ahora estar recostado al lado de su hermano...

- de-de verdad me asusto... por que seras tan raro aniki? - a pesar de que su hermano no era tan expresivo, los brazos de este eran cálidos y acogedores...

- ¿por que se siente tan bien tu abrazo? - Killua se dio la vuelta y recostándose en el pecho de su hermano encontró el sueño, el cual no fue interrumpido hasta la mañana...

en esta ocasión la alarma no fue quien despertó a Killua, sino mas bien , el sentir la respiración del mayor en sus plateados cabellos, al momento de abrir los ojos, Killua trataba de recordar el como había terminado en la posicion tan embarazosa con su hermano mayor, segundos mas tarde todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a la memoria de el albino, este solo miro hacia arriba admirando el fino rostro de su hermano...

- aun siendo inexpresivo..¿por que pareces estar feliz? - Killua trato de separarse lentamente de el pecho de su hermano pero este lo abrazo mas fuerte..

- buenos días Kill..-

- a-aniki, e-estabas despierto? - dijo sonrojándose y tratando de alejarse...

- desperté hace tiempo..-

- b-bueno, entonces ya puedes soltarme jeje... tengo que cambiarme para la escuela..-

en silencio y con cuidado Killua se separo de su hermano, este salio de la habitacion al instante...

- ¿ que es lo que tiene? esta muy raro...- decía en voz alta el albino mientras se cambiaba

toda la rutina de la mañana fue normal, llegaron a clases e Illumi como de costumbre lo observaba todo el tiempo, lo cual y7a era bastante normal para el menor...

- oye, Kil..- susurro yuta desde un arbusto

- eh?, que paso yuta? -

- shhh!, esta tu hermano por aquí?-

- no lo creo, ya no siento su presencia, por que?-

- ah, que bien- dejo sentándose al lado de el albino

- eh?-

- vamos a escaparnos a mi casa en la hora de salida, que te parece? - decía con una sonrisa triunfante

- estas loco?. mi hermano se dará cuenta!-

- no si nos vamos ahora que no esta -

- pero, y las clases?-

- hora libre querido amigo-

- hay viene mi hermano!-

- vamos. corre!-

Yuta tomo la mano de Killua para después salir corriendo. su victoria no duraría mucho, ya que Illumi al instante se percato de esto, y salio tras Killua...

las risas de ambos chicos resonaban en las calles, sin darse cuenta de que Illumi venia por detrás...

- jajaja, ok, eso fue genial!- dijo el albino, recuperando el aire...

- lo ves, te lo dije!, oh mira, ya llegamos, hogar dulce hogar!-

- tu casa es muy grande Yuta!-dijo el menor, admirando a detalle el lugar

- si, bueno adelante- Yuta le abrió la puerta a Killua

antes de poder poner un pie en la casa Ilumi apareció de la nada y velos mente se acerco a Killua..

- Illu!- Killua pudo observar, que la cara de su hermano reflejaba algo mas que enojo, el albino sintió un temor hacia su hermano quedando paralizado..

Illumi cargo a Killua y dasaparecio segundos después

- ese maldito!, ya tenia a Killua en mis manos!- susurro molesto Yuta - el sera mio, y esta ves, procurare que nadie interfiera...-

**Aloh!, lose, lose, es demasiado corto!, perdónenme, en el próximo capitulo se cansaran de leer, de verdad!, no se lo pierdan, Yuta muestra sus verdaderas intenciones, nos vamos de vuelta al presente donde Killua decide tomar la prueba del cazador y hace amigos! OMG D: okno no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y estar randoms todo el día! GRACIAS POR LEER! byebye! kasamy-kun!**

**(por si no se entendió xD, hasta este capitulo, la historia se encontraba en el pasado, cuando Killua era un niño muy bonito:3, e illumi tenia el cabello corto etc, en el próximo nos iremos al presente!, lo que paso en el pasado sera revelado conforme la historia!, queda decir que en esta historia y en el anime xD, killua es el menor de todos, solo que aquí le voy a agregar que también es el mas bajito ewe)**


End file.
